Question: $\dfrac{-5}{7} \div \left(-1\dfrac{1}{8}\right) = $
Solution: Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{-5}{7}\div\left(-1\dfrac{1}{8}\right)$ $=\dfrac{-5}{7}\div\left(-\dfrac{9}{8}\right)$ $=\dfrac{-5}{7}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{8}{9}\right)~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=-\dfrac{-40}{63}$ $=\dfrac{40}{63}$